musicafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Gloomy Sunday
Szomorú Vasárnap escrita por el pianista y compositor autodidacta húngaro Rezső Seress.https://secondhandsongs.com/work/28539 Versiones * 1935: Katalin Karády * 1936: Paul Whiteman & Johnny Hauser * 1936: Damia (en frances como "Sombre dimanche") * 1936: Noriko Awaya (en japones como "Kurai Nichiyōbi (暗い日曜日)") * 1936: Hildegarde * 1936: Agustín Magaldi (en Spanish como "Triste domingo") * 1937: Pyotr Leshchenko (en Russian como "Мрачный воскресный день") * 1940: Artie Shaw + Pauline Byrne * 1941: Billie Holiday como Gloomy Sunday * 1941: Mimi Thoma (en aleman como "Einsamer Sonntag") * 1946: Luis Russell + Lee Richardson * 1958: Mel Tormé * 1959: Eila Pellinen (en Finnish como "Surullinen sunnuntai") * 1961: Sarah Vaughan * 1961: Lorez Alexandria * 1962: Ketty Lester * 1962: Lou Rawls * 1967: Carmen McRae * 1968: Genesis (the Los Angeles psychedelic rock band, not the UK progressive rock band) * 1969: Ray Charles * 1969: Big Maybelle (en Saga of the Good Life & Hard Times) * 1972: Viktor Klimenko (en Russian como "Ona pred ikonoi", Arseny Golenishchev-Kutuzov letra) * 1975: Jimmy Witherspoon (en Spoonful) * 1977: Etta Jones (en My Mother's Eyes) * 1980: Lydia Lunch (en Queen of Siam album) * 1981: Elvis Costello (Trust) (Sam M. Lewis, Rezső Seress) * 1982: Associates (Sulk) (Sam M. Lewis, Rezső Seress) (cantante Billy Mackenzie cometio suicidio en 1997) * 1983: Marc Almond (Torment and Toreros) (Sam M. Lewis, Rezső Seress) * 1984: Peter Wolf (Lights Out) (Sam M. Lewis, Rezső Seress) * 1985: Harri Marstio (en Finnish, letra Reino Helismaa) * 1986: Christian Death (Atrocities) (Sam M. Lewis, Rezső Seress) * 1987: Dead Milkmen (as a bridge in their song "Blood Orgy of the Atomic Fern") * 1987: Serge Gainsbourg (version francesa) * 1987: Abbey Lincoln * 1987: Marianne Faithfull * 1991: Vlado Kreslin (Bela nedelja (Namesto koga roža cveti album)) (Vlado Kreslin letra) * 1991: Hot Club de Norvège (The Best of Hot Club de Norvege con Ivar Brodahl en Violin) * 1992: Diamanda Galás (The Singer) (Desmond Carter letra) * 1992: Sinéad O'Connor * 1994: Anton LaVey (Released it in his 10" "Strange Music") * 1995: Satan's Cheerleaders * 1995: Creed Taylor Orquesta * 1996: Sarah McLachlan (using Sam M. Lewis letra; from the Rarities, B-Sides, and Other Stuff album) * 1997: Tata Mirando jr and Nello Mirando (en the "Weile meer Sinti ham" http://www.sintimusic.nl/shop/various-artists-weile-meer-sinti-ham/ album) * 1998: Danny Michel (from the "Clear" album) * 1999: The Smithereens (en God Save The Smithereens album) * 1999: Detlef Petersen (version orquestal - banda sonora de "Ein Lied von Liebe und Tod" - Gloomy Sunday) * 1999: Ben Becker (banda sonora de Ein Lied von Liebe und Tod - Gloomy Sunday – A Song of Love and Death) * 1999: Erika Marozsán (banda sonora de Ein Lied von Liebe und Tod - Gloomy Sunday – A Song of Love and Death) * 2000: Kronos Quartet (instrumental para string quartet) * 2000: Ricky Nelson (Legacy album) * 2000: Sarah Brightman (using Sam M. Lewis letra; en La Luna) * 2001: Heather Nova (en the South album) * 2001: Iva Bittová * 2001: NRG Ensemble (The Hal Russell Story) * 2002: Hans Koller (Lovers and Strangers) * 2003: Priscilla Chan) * 2004: Vlado Kreslin * 2004: Branford Marsalis Quartet * 2005: Venetian Snares (under Hungarian title "Öngyilkos vasárnap", literally meaning "Suicidal Sunday", incorporating a sample of Billie Holiday's 1941 rendition) * 2005: Jaurim en el album 靑春禮瓚 (청춘예찬, Ode to Youth) * 2005: Karin Krog * 2005: Herbie Mann (Herbie Mann String Album) * 2006: Eminemmylou on the country rap album Muthabanjo * 2006: Mickey Baker * 2006: Peter Herbert * 2006: Lucía Jiménez * 2006: Greta Keller * 2006: London Concertante * 2006: Quadro Nuevo * 2007: Lajos Dudas * 2008: Page Cavanaugh * 2009: Emilie Autumn (Billie Holiday letra - solo primeros 2 versos) * 2009: Ryan “Chance” Bascombe (Hip Hop Remix - con un Billie Holiday Sample) * 2010: Leander Rising * 2010: Pallbearer (band) (demo) * 2010: Björk (Alexander McQueen Commemorial) * 2011: Marissa Nadler and Ryan Lee Crosby * 2012: Sarasvatī (en Mirror album) * 2013: Dax Riggs (live performanceshttps://youtu.be/ljRFmpLKTDs}}) * 2013: Diamant (made specially for Halloween 2013)https://youtu.be/Ef4HqidACac * 2014: Angelina Jordan (Norwegian Talent Show)https://youtu.be/2da7N6ADm9s * 2014: Francesca Nicoli & Ataraxia (con Italian letra) * 2015: Yudi Suryono (X Factor Indonesia)https://youtu.be/okb1cM3DcfU * 2015: Isyana Sarasvati (Indonesian cantante)https://youtu.be/e7n4njNKHM4 * 2015: Epikurian (Remix-Noise Music Version) }} * 2015: Matt Forbes (Live at Capitol Studios)https://youtu.be/DNM1-_D0Y9o * 2016: Boston Chamber Orquesta (orquestado por Ivan Linn, from the film score of The Tenants Downstairs) Referencias Categoría:Canciones de 1933 Categoría:Covers